DarkmoonClan
Hey, Ravenstar here, leader of DarkmoonClan! This is the page you want to go to in order to learn all about us. Ranks Leader: Ravenflight (Ravenstar) Deputy: Shattered Spirit (Echosong) Medicine cat(s): Corrupt Energy (Corruptedstone), Golden Fur (Goldenfur), Ryan Summerberry (Whitecloud), Andrew Wonderthrone (Ashfall), Moonsparkle1 (Moonsparkle). We do accept more than one medicine cat or med apprentice at one time, so that there is a medicine cat online at all times. Med Apprentice(s): Daisy Charmpillar (Diamondpaw) Warriors: Zara(Bloodrain), Fluffy(Brightheart), Swift Eyes (Swifteyes), Megan Goldheart (Goldheart), Falcon Star(Falconclaw), Cameron ShadowDagger(Shadowthorn), Black Claw (Blackclaw), Catherine Shadowblade/Toxic Marybeth (Autumnflower), Epic Zoe (Iceclaw), Sarah Jane (Bloodscar), Angel Ghostblossom2 (Darkfang), Drake BlackHeart (Blackheart), EpikAlexis (Shadowclaw), Hazelnut Oakshade (Cocoheart), WaterMoon TidalWave (Wavetail), John Viperhammer45 (Toxicclaw) Apprentices: Indie Apple(Applepaw), Star Fall (Bluepaw), megan sourhill (Lavapaw), Lucy Starhouse (Emeraldpaw), Nikita Grittyrock (Snowpaw), Miku V01 (Cinderpaw), Holly Wildpaw (Redpaw), Audrey Windygem (Diamondpaw), Misty Flamingvale (Shadowpaw), Maggie Chillyriver (Rosepaw), Madge Undersea (Crystalpaw) Kits: Andra Maleerocke (Rosekit), punkermaykayla(Flamekit), skipper hero (Tealkit), Elaineisawesom Elaineisawesom (Cherrykit), hope love (Pinkkit), Chaney Ann (Snowkit), Lucy Starhouse (Glitterkit), queen jenna (Stormkit), hope love (Pinkkit), Rainz (Lizardkit), Tirstan (phantom kit) Elders: (I'm adding these people in so I know who is what when I adjust ranks. If you don't tell me what rank you are then you will be put as recruit, which is a kit) Unfortunately there are too many warriors, apprentices, kits, queens and elders for me to name here, but we appreciate every single one of our members since you are all friends and family. Feel free to add yourself in if you are in the Clan. Basic DarkmoonClan Rules 1) Officers can't promote anyone to officer or remove anyone from the Clan 2) We only chase other Clan cats out of our territory if not allies 3) We don't attack other Clans unless they are trespassing on our territory or we are helping another Clan in battle Territory Our territory is just west of Stillwater Crossing. It goes from the very north point; the trail heading into Briarwood, to the very south; the rock wall at the south end of the lake. Our territory goes in a crescent shape between those two points on the ''right ''side of the lake. Our camp is far up in the top of the hills near a bridge that hand between two cliffs. Gatherings are held in our camp every Sunday, so we never chase anyone out on that weekday. Also, we only chase out Clan cats since they are the only ones bound by code. Because of the joining of RavenClan with DarkmoonClan and the events going on in Seaside, we will be having a vote once the gloam event is over on whether we should keep DarkmoonClan's territory or RavenClan's territory. Once that is decided we may move to Seaside depending on the popular vote. We currently share with nobody, but we will if anyone needs territory. Clan History Many Clans know that Darkmoon is a Clan full of history. From what I was told by the first ever leader, she originally made the Clan to get revenge on a Clan that had exiled her. She had no idea that DarkmoonClan would become what it is today. When I go back as far as I remember, when I was a little apprentice, our Clan was fighting literally day and night to defend our territory. During these battles we chased out too many Clans to name! In one of our border disputes, when I was a warrior for a short time, my apprentice and I decided to pull a trick on MoonClan (we were fighting for the north border at the time). We decided to pretend like we were claiming their territory up to the Briarwood entrance, thus stealing their camp, and refused to give it back until they agreed to the border we had set. It didn't take long for them to agree, and we had set a new border and gained some land in the process. Another time the border was changed was when ForestClan moved in across the lake from us, which took part of our territory. Since I was the medicine cat I made a temporary agreement with them to have our leaders decide on a new border later. I suggested that we let them have that land since nobody ever hunts on it or even patrolled it. So, our leader gave up that land for sensible reasons. Then there was the war with Blackpaw Werewolf Pack. Some of our warriors still thought the land we gave to ForestClan was ours, but Blackpaw had moved there since ForestClan left. This made the pack angry and they attacked us multiple times, and one time they hacked, thus deleting everyone in the Clan, including officers. But one of our old leaders got the guild back and rebuilt the Clan quickly. Since the war we have made an alliance with Blackpaw Pack, and we now share the land across the lake with them since our alliance has grown strong and we could use the territory. Then there was the war between DarkmoonClan and EclipseClan. Christopher Foxface (Eclipse leader) didn't like the fact that DarkmoonClan was growing so fast, and there were rumors that we were stealing their warriors. The first battle was at a gathering, where all of the EclipseClan cats attacked our Clan while Scourgestar was speaking. EclipseClan made an alliance with BlackpawPack (This was before I made the alliance between us and the pack), but we recruited allies of our own, such as RavenClan. After the war, Scourgestar left the Clan because of disagreements with the deputy at the time, Emberpelt. Scourge now resides in EclipseClan. He claimed that he is still loyal to DarkmoonClan and that he'll rejoin, but he has yet to keep his word. Then after Emberstar (formerly known as Emberpelt) left the Clan, we had a series of hackings. First, KristaNicole promoted a rarely active member and left. I was now an officer, but as my place as the new leader, I made a transfer guild and moved the cats who logged on into that guild since no Clan survives without a leader rank. While we were in the transfer guild, KristaNicole hacked it once again, but this time it wasn't so bad. She was only an officer so she couldn't do as much damage. It's also suspected that she hacked the original guild as well, making it a total of three hacks. Then the person who was the rarely active leader in the original guild logged in, realized that it was a dead guild, and promoted someone else to leader before leaving. That person just happened to be an alt character of mine. As soon as I realized what had happened I began transfering everyone back to the original Clan, where we truly belonged. Then nobody could say that our territory isn't ours because we were a fake guild (those who said it know who you are). Since the series of hacks, we have recruited one of our closest allies into the Clan; RavenClan. The reason for this was that I was leadng two Clans at the time, but my kits decided to spread rumors about me in order to recruit everyone of our cats into the Clans they had created. Now both of my Clans were struggling, so I made the decision to combine one Clan with the better one. The better Clan was Darkmoon because of its long history and all who had remembered and cared for it. So I moved all of the remaining cats from RavenClan into DarkmoonClan, thus making us what we are today. Since then we have continued to rebuild and I have made DarkmoonClan rise to its former glory! Today we had 16 cats online at one time. We did it! Allies and Enemies Allies: BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, BloodclawClan, DarkashClan, DarkblazeClan, DarkEmberClan, MeadowClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, FalconClan, PoisonivyClan, LightningClan, GrassClan, PrismClan Enemies: PineClan(fake.one) Banned/Exiled Cats This list shows you each exiled cat and the reason for why they are exiled News I am looking for any leaders in the Bounty Hunters so that we can help them find a way to achieve relative peace among Sacred Grove without battling, as they have done thus far. Once I speak with them I hope that I can get more Clans to work together to achieve peace among Clans, Packs, etc. If anyone knows the name of anyone I can talk to in the Bounty Hunters, please let me know. - Ravenstar 8/13/13 - Today Roseda Star (Sun Clan) told DarklightClan that our territory was empty and that they could move here, but we corrected the mistake by telling them otherwise. Afterwards, her mate and kits (in BlackClawClan) attacked our camp, telling us to leave his family alone and that we asked for war when all we did was correct the mistake made by Roseda. They battled us and in the process, blinded one of our warriors. This attack was uncalled for. No BlackClawClan cats will be welcome in our territory any more because of what they have done today. 8/15/13 - The Hunters came to attack today but when they saw our numbers (We AT LEAST tripled them in size) they asked if we wanted any Clans dead. I said no and called for the packs (since they also fight Hunters) and some of our cats called their friends who brought their Clans. There was no combat, only arguing, and the Hunters left to talk with Alishea from Nightfall Pack. It is likely that they made an alliance. Also, ranks were adjusted today 11/22/13 - Yesterday we reached full capacity! This is the first time we had so many people in some time now. We owe much thanks to ShatteredSpirit and Fluffy for making it possible, since I can't be on as much as I used to. Because we are full, I have every active member as officer and all inactive people as member so they can be kicked if anyone wants to join. After our numbers become more stable and don't move around so much(meaning we stay near 100 consistently, never being lower than 97 or 96 members for awhile), I will adjust ranks to normal. All members need to tell me their rank and Clan name or add it here themselves so I can adjust their rank properly when the time comes. 12/1/13 - Fluffy and I were gladly to help, though I left some friends I am still happy where I am. I've had a few arguements with some people in BlackPaw Werewolf Pack ( Shall not be mentioned ) But they are long forgotten until they are brung back up. I've own my thanks to you RavenStar for quite sometime; this was my chance to pay you back and i have and i will continue. The hope will remain as it shall stay forever as long as I can help it Darkmoon Clan will remain strong, Just keep the hope, courage, and hard work and it will be fulfilled. ~ShatteredSpirit